


An Average Afternoon

by pennysparrow



Series: Cassiestephkara Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: A day in the life of Cassiestephkara, about 10-15 years in the future.





	An Average Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Cassiestephkara week and the prompt was Future.

Kara practically collapsed once she got through the door. Sinking into the couch cushions and flinging an arm to shield her eyes from the sunlight. The back of her neck is still sticky with sweat and her ponytail is more than slightly disheveled. Kara finally thinks that it's time to admit that signing up for spin classes may not have been her best idea, especially when she feels a small child jumping onto her lap.

Kara slides the arm so that it's just resting on her forehead and peers down at her daughter. Lucinda grins back, her smile dotted with missing teeth. Groaning Kara pulls her and the little girl into a more comfortable position and raises an eyebrow. "You know momma is gross and tired right?"

Lucinda gave a sharp bob of her head in reply.

"And yet you just have to sit on my lap."

Again the little girl merely nods. Kara sighs, accepting her fate. There's a crash from down the hall and then a shout from Steph and the sound of feet running on hardwood.

"Come back here young man!" Steph shouts as the boy in question giggles and is scooped up by Cassie before he even reaches Kara and Lucinda in the living room.

Matthew shrieks and Cassie levitates with him wrapped in her arms. "Hi hon. How was your spin class?" Cassie asks and deftly holds on to the squirming child.

"I'm thinking of dropping it," Kara admits, raising from the sofa with their other kiddo on her hip.

"Nope!" Steph shouts as she walks down the hall. "We agreed that when we quit heroing we'd stay in shape cause health reasons and just in case there's an alien invasion and we even end up called in."

Kara sticks her tongue out at Steph and Lucinda gasps. "That's not nice momma!"

Cassie laughs and hands Matthew off to Steph who hasn't stopped glaring at the boy. "You know, I could stay home and chase the little monsters around? Seems like enough of a work out?" Kara tries.

Cassie shoots her a look. "It's our anniversary. You're not missing dinner. Anyway, that's what Damian's for."

"And Grandpa Bruce!" Steph said, blowing a raspberry onto their son's cheek.

"Well if I really can't get out of it..." Kara teased.

"You can't," Cassie told her.

"Stop trying," Steph added.

"Then I'm going to get a shower. I swear I never felt this gross even when I was covered in monster guts!"

"Talk to me after you spent an entire week crawling through and staking out Gotham sewers," Steph challenged.

The other girls shuddered. "No thanks."

"I wanna go to the sewer!" Matthew grinned.

"Me too! Me too!" squealed Lucinda.

"Not happening," Cassie told them sternly.

"Talk to Uncle Dami. He might take you," Steph whispered into the boy's ear. The children's eyes widened and Kara couldn't help but roll hers.

"Ok munchkins, go get your shoes and coats. Mommy and I are going to take you to the manor while momma gets ready," Cassie said, herding Lucinda and Matthew towards their rooms. Cassie gave her a peck on the cheek as they passed and Steph blew her a kiss as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.


End file.
